


The Need to be Close

by CaraMiaBambina



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Lust, Nurse kink, Romance, This was a joke at first but it turned serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMiaBambina/pseuds/CaraMiaBambina
Summary: Sebastian finds himself drawn to the mysterious nurse who has helped him all this time. One thing leads to another and it seems like Tatiana has helped him with something a little more intimate.





	The Need to be Close

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke between a couple of friends and myself while we were streaming The Evil Within 2 on Twitch. The original title was supposed to be "The Cummies Within" (Thanks, Rammy) and it was supposed to be a crack fic. But the more I wrote the more serious it got the more I realized that.... I'm really into this ship. Welp. This is my life now. For those who may be following me for my Persona 5/Ryukoto fic, Anata no Tame ni Akogare, this is just a little break from that! I'll be posting a new chapter for that asap!
> 
> Written for Kin and Rammy. Who helped me come up with the idea for this fic.

Tatiana leaned forward, looking over the rims of her glasses at the man in front of her. He looked weathered and broken. A fresh wound lined his cheek, the blood still warm and wet. He looked like shit.

“I see you’ve been keeping busy, Detective Castellanos,” She teased, yet her voice stayed in its familiar cool monotone. “You look like you could use a rest. Lean back, let me take care of you…”

“Tch. A rest? That’s an understatement… I feel like I’ve been through hell and back,” Sebastian replied, struggling a little against the restraints around his wrists.

“You’re currently still in hell, I would presume,” Tatiana quipped.

“Well at least you’re a familiar face I can trust. I _can_ trust you, right?”

“Possibly,” A hint of a smile crossed her lips.

“That’s not very comforting. Aren’t you supposed to be a nurse? What happened to bedside manner?” He watched as she gracefully made her way to the chair beside him. She sat down, folding her hands in her lap and looked directly at him. 

“Perhaps,” she replied, lifting a hand to brush some of the hair out of her face. “Or maybe I’m just a figment of your imagination. Just a representation of some repressed memory or desire.”

“Of Beacon?”

She didn’t reply to that. Instead the brunette stared at him, waiting for a decision to be made. Instead of letting the silence between them go awkward, Sebastian decided it was best to just get to the point. He didn’t know what that green gel did, but whatever it was and whatever it did had to help. He always felt stronger, faster, more able after the gel injections. So whatever the gel did he didn’t mind.

“Will that be all, Detective?” She asked, almost sounding bored.

“I got a key or two.”

“Very well then.” She stood and strode over to the large wall of square lockers. Turning to glance over her shoulder, she waited for him to chose the lockers he wanted opened. Her gaze was as cold as ice and yet vaguely amused. Despite his rugged looks and fresh wounds, she did find him rather attractive. If only he cleaned up the five o’clock shadow and took a shower. Then again, there was no time to shower when he was constantly running for his life. His daughter. That was his main reason for returning. And he seemed the time that wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted.

“Top left corner, then the on about three lockers in from the right hand middle row,” He instructed from the machine. Tatiana did as she was told, ever the obedient caregiver. A cache of shotgun shells and a small bottle of green gel were his spoils, which he took eagerly.

“Thanks, by the way,” He sighed, struggling against the restraints again. “For everything you’ve done for me… back in Beacon, now here in Union… Thank you.”

She raised a brow, curious about his intentions. She wasn’t used to being thanked, though she kept a straight face as she listened to him. “There’s no need to thank me Detective. I’m simply doing what I’ve been purposed to do. I serve you, I care for you, I treat your psychological wounds. It’s my only reason for existing in your consciousness like this.”

“You’re the only good thing that came from Beacon.”

She stepped toward the chair, leaning forward again so they were face to face. “Am I good though? Or am I a constant reminder of the hell you’ve been through?”

Was that a smirk on his face? Did he really consider that line charming? Tatiana almost wanted to roll her eyes at him. Almost. But instead she smirked as well, reaching for the wrist cuffs to free him. Soon she’d slink back into the darkness of his subconscious, only to return when he needed her.

“Wait,” He whispered.

Tatiana looked at him again over her glasses. “Was there something else you needed, Detective Castellanos?”

“Come a little closer…”

“A rather strange request.” Yet she obeyed as always.

“Your eyes are green,” he remarked.

“And yours are brown. How observant, Detective.”

“Call me Sebastian,” it wasn’t his usual demand, but a request.

“That’s rather friendly of you,” She replied.

“It’s the least I could do. Since you’re helping me all the time.”

“It’s my pleasure, Det—Sebastian,” She corrected herself. 

He leaned forward slightly, as best he could in the restraints that kept him tied to place in the machine. His lips pressed softly against her cheek, just an inch away from the corner of her red lipstick. To his surprise she didn’t pull away, so he decided to go for it; pressing his next kiss to her lips. She seemed frozen in place, an emotionless doll allowing him to do what he wanted with her. 

He pulled away, looking at her with a little confusion in his rough features. She stared back at him, one brow raised as if intrigued by his reactions. A small dejected huff left the detective.

“Is that the type of care you were looking for then, Detective? What would your wife think?” She asked, running her fingers over the silver band on his left hand.

“Ex-wife… And Myra doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. So what does it matter what you and I do? Aren’t you just a figment of my imagination, anyway?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Tatiana replied. “If this is what you truly desire…” She leaned in this time, cupping her hands on either side of his face and pulling him closer again. Her ruby lips parted and she tilted her head to kiss him more deeply this time. 

It had been years since Sebastian had been intimate with anyone. And this, this was a refreshing change of pace for him. He tried to reach up and grab at Tatiana’s waist, only to be stopped by the leather cuffs securing him to the machine. “Let me out,” He demanded in a grunt.

“If I do, you’ll return to your room and I’ll disappear until you need me again. That’s how your subconscious works. Remember?”

“Then never mind,” He sighed, defeated. 

“Don’t worry, Detective. I’ll take care of you…” Was that a smirk on her lips? 

Her kisses began to trail along his jawline and down his neck. Her small delicate hands caressed his chest as she shifted to straddle his lap. Her pristine white nurse’s skirt riding up her thighs as she got comfortable. The sight alone made Sebastian aroused, his hands struggling against the restraints again in attempt to catch a feel of the silky smooth porcelain skin of her thighs. 

“Wh-what’s in that green shit?” He joked, letting himself begin to pant a little heavily at her touches. 

She chuckled softly, reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt. “Wouldn’t you like to know~”

Her breath against his skin felt warm and nice, making the blood rush to his lower half. He tilted his head back as she began to slowly grind her hips against the growing arousal between his legs. Her lips returned to his neck, peppering kisses along his Adam’s apple towards the jugular. Her teeth dragged along his skin, causing him to shudder lightly. 

Chest exposed, Sebastian felt Tatiana’s hands slip down to his hips, fingers slowly, achingly, working to unbuckle his belt and free his member from the now uncomfortable confines of his pants. He grunted again, encouraging her to go as far as she wanted with this. He had no qualms about it, clearly. 

And it seemed she didn’t either. Not a moment after freeing his erection, Tatiana stood up and slipped her hands under her skirt, thumbs hooking under the waistband of her panties and allowing them to fall and pool around her ankles. Not a moment later she settled back on his lap again, one arm hooked around his shoulders, the other reaching down to gently stroke at his erect cock, causing Sebastian to moan loudly. 

“You’re enjoying this,” She quipped, smirking at him. There was a gleam in her green eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

“All thanks to you,” He quipped back, returning the smile.

“It’s my pleasure to be of service, Detect—“

“Sebastian. I told you to call me Sebastian from now on…”

“Right,” She stroked his cock again, thumb swiping across the glands and causing him to hiss in pleasure. “My apologies, Sebastian.”

“Y-yeah… Just… Just keep doing what you’re doing… God that feels good…” He muttered, panting. That seemed to please her, another smile creeping across doll-like features. 

Her lips cut off another moan that rose in his throat. Immediately his tongue pressed eagerly against her teeth, which she gladly parted to allow him entry. Panting heavily, Sebastian kissed her as passionately as he could, moaning deeply into her mouth with each stroke of her hand against his shaft. The more slowly she went about this, the more agonizing it felt and the more he wanted to just tear out of the restraints and take her right here and now. Any more of this and he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. How did she get _so good_ at this?

“Shall I move on then, Sebastian?” She asked, as if she’d read his mind.

He nodded quickly, leaning his head back against the back rest of the chair and moaned softly again. The thought alone of feeling her warm, tight walls around him was enough to push him over the edge. But he held off for now, wanting her to feel just as good as he did right now.

He closed his eyes and groaned again as she shifted into place above him. A moment passed and she lowered herself onto him, her wetness dripping down onto his shaft before he felt his cock enter her tight walls. He grasped at the machine’s arm rests, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

“Fuck…!” He hissed, tilting his head back. 

A small hum rolled off her tongue as she settled down and began to grind slowly, her inner walls pulsing around his cock. He throbbed inside her, brown eyed gaze a little hazy as he watched her facial expressions change. She was so much more expressive now, her eyes closed and mouth agape, brows raised as a shiver of pleasure ran down her back. Her hips rocked against his, gaining speed the longer she kept at it. His moans and grunts were oddly empowering to her, encouraging her to continue. She leaned back, one hand hooking around the back of her neck and the other keeping her steady by pressing against his knee. 

“Feels good, huh?” He asked, grinning.

“Don’t be cocky,” Tatiana replied before letting a moan escape. 

A huff of laughter left the middle aged man. The smirk grew across his face as he decided to thrust his hips upwards, pounding his cock deep into the nurse’s womanhood. She gasped loudly, green eyes opening wide with surprise before relaxing into a more pleasured expression. 

“You’re evil,” She muttered, panting softly. 

“Really? Looks like you’re enjoying this more than I am~”

“I… I am,” She admitted. Was that a blush he was noticing on her cheeks? He couldn’t help but think she was rather cute when she wasn’t putting on the mysterious vibe.

He decided to thrust up again, cock pushing deep into the folds of her womanhood. She gasped again and leaned forward, grinding her hips even faster now. It was clear as day she was close to release and Sebastian would do everything in his (very limited) power to make sure she felt the overwhelming euphoria of it all. If only he could hold her, touch her, then he’d be able to make her feel even better than she already seemed to be feeling.

“S-Sebastian…” She whispered between moans. 

His name sounded like music to him. He was noticing things about her he never really had noticed before. She was incredibly thin, with curves in all the right places. Her hair was silky and shiny and unbelievably pin straight. The name tag on her nurse’s uniform had no actual name printed on it. That, or it had worn away to fit it with the decaying atmosphere of Beacon and whatever this place she inhabited was. Every little detail he noticed about her made her all the more attractive to him. He thrusted again, making his thrusts more rhythmic and paced. 

“I’m close~!” She confessed, panting heavily and burying her face in the crook of his neck. “So close~!”

“Y-yeah… I am too, Tatiana,” He grunted, wishing he could wrap an arm around her waist this very moment. He just wanted to hold her close.

A moment passed, their movements speeding up the more the need to release grew more and more intense. Tatiana shivered, her body tensing up as her inner walls clamped around his cock and squeezed him as tightly as she could. Sebastian tensed as well, twitching inside her and finally letting out his load inside her. She gasped, coming as well and digging her nails into his shoulders. Her breath hot against his neck. 

The afterglow was just as pleasurable to them as the actual act. Her hips raising and the wet proof of their lewd actions dripping down her porcelain thighs. They breathed heavily, gazing into each other’s eyes for a while as their actions sunk in. Tatiana reached up, cupping his face in her hand. Sebastian leaned into her touch, letting her thumb gently caress his bottom lip. 

“Tatiana…” He began, smiling at her.

“Satisfied now, Detective Castellanos?” She asked with a smirk.

“Very,” He chuckled, leaning in to press a small kiss to her lips.


End file.
